Hvetshran Wiki:News
This page contains all news on the Hvetshran Wiki and its wiki family in reverse chronological order. Only about five items will remain under the header 'Recent', older news will be place under 'Archive', but will remain on this page as a reference. Recent * Nov 17, 2013 - The Achievements feature has been disabled. * Nov 08, 2013 - After two months of no featured language, Portuguese has been brought forward for quick growth. * Oct 11, 2013 - #Hvetshran (IRC) has been successfully added to the Wikia siderail for easier chat access. * Oct 09, 2013 - Our wiki ally has raised a merge proposal. * Oct 07, 2013 - The Portuguese Hvetshran Wiki was founded. * Sep 19, 2013 - The alliance came into effect. * Sep 10, 2013 - An alliance with Role Play Wiki has been formed. Archive 2013 August * Aug 30, 2013 - We reached 300 pages before the summer ended. Woohoo! * Aug 26, 2013 - Dutch and Tagalog got a make-over. Go have a look at their new theme colours! * Aug 14, 2013 - Because of a majority vote for the tabber-nav, the Main Page layout has been updated. * Aug 12, 2013 - Tagalog Hvetshran Wiki won the vote for featured language of August. July * Jul 16, 2013 - Next milestone! Hvetshran Wiki hit 250 pages. * Jul 13, 2013 - Happy Anniversary: Hvetshran Wiki is two years old. * Jul 12, 2013 - The Romanian Hvetshran Wiki was founded. * Jul 09, 2013 - Catalan Hvetshran Wiki won the vote for featured language of July. * Jul 08, 2013 - Hvetshran Wiki got its own irc channel. * Jul 03, 2013 - The Tagalog Wiki reached 20 pages! June * Jun 25, 2013 - New member of the family: Tagalog Hvetshran Wiki. * Jun 13, 2013 - With the Catalan Hvetshran Wiki, our wiki family now consists of 17 members! * Jun 12, 2013 - Hvetshrenu got its own page on the Conlang Wiki – spreading the word! * Jun 10, 2013 - Our wiki showed up in the WAM score for the first time, at #4264. * Jun 05, 2013 - The Arabic Hvetshran Wiki was created. May * May 27, 2013 - The wiki's Main Page got a make-over. Your opinion? * May 10, 2013 - Reorganisation of our technical pages: read more on Yatalu's blog. April * Apr 26, 2013 - The Dutch Hvetshran Wiki reached 20 pages. * Apr 20, 2013 - New on the wiki: Twitter feed from @Hvetshran. * Apr 12, 2013 - After quite some technical trouble, hvec.wikia has finally been linked with its Wiki family! * Apr 10, 2013 - The wiki family got a bot: User:Botalu. March * Mar 29, 2013 - The Malay Hvetshran Wiki was created. * Mar 29, 2013 - The (simplified) Chinese Hvetshran Wiki was created. * Mar 26, 2013 - Next milestone! Hvetshran Wiki hit 200 pages. * Mar 20, 2013 - The Hvetshrenu Hvetshran Wiki was created. * Mar 12, 2013 - The Turkish Hvetshran Wiki was created. * Mar 10, 2013 - The Vietnamese Hvetshran Wiki was created. * Mar 08, 2013 - The Danish Hvetshran Wiki was created. February * Feb 25, 2013 - The Serbian Hvetshran Wiki was created. * Feb 25, 2013 - The Spanish Hvetshran Wiki was created. * Feb 24, 2013 - The Indonesian Hvetshran Wiki was created. * Feb 24, 2013 - The French Hvetshran Wiki was created. * Feb 23, 2013 - The Japanese Hvetshran Wiki was created. * Feb 23, 2013 - The German Hvetshran Wiki was created. * Feb 22, 2013 - The Norwegian Hvetshran Wiki was created. * Feb 22, 2013 - The Dutch Hvetshran Wiki was created. * Feb 15, 2013 - Next milestone! Hvetshran Wiki hit 100 pages. January * Jan 26, 2013 - Next milestone! Hvetshran Wiki hit 50 pages. * Jan 20, 2013 - Next milestones! Hvetshran Wiki hit 20 and 25 pages. * Jan 14, 2013 - The Hvetshran language, Hvetshrenu, was born; read more on User blog:Yatalu/Conlanguage! * Jan 13, 2013 - Second milestone! Hvetshran Wiki hit 10 pages. * Jan 09, 2013 - Yatalu made the first edit to the wiki since a year and a half. 2012 * Jul 13, 2012 - Happy Anniversary: Hvetshran Wiki is one year old. The entire year of 2012, no single edit was made to the Hvetshran Wiki. 2011 * Jul 25, 2011 - First milestone! Hvetshran Wiki hit 5 pages. * Jul 13, 2011 - Yatalu founded the Hvetshran Wiki as a replacement of the website. Category:Wiki Category:News __NOWYSIWYG____NOEDITSECTION__